1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of estimating operating information relating to an execution state of functions provided in a multifunction terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique that automatically makes setting of an image forming apparatus in accordance with its use environment to improve the usability has been proposed (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publications No. 2002-166631 and No. 2001-305814).
In recent years, a multifunction terminal such as an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) or an MMK (Multimedia Kiosk) is used to provide a service to an unspecified number of users. However, a user group that utilizes the service differs in character depending on the installation location of the multifunction terminal and, accordingly, functions that the user expects the multifunction terminal to provide differs depending on the installation location of the terminal. Therefore, if the function of the multifunction terminal is suitably selected depending on the installation location (installation environment) of the multifunctional terminal, a provider can effectively provide services to users and, at the same time, the users can effectively receive services. However, in the case where the multifunction terminals are installed in CVSs (CONVENIENCE STORES) and GMSs (General Merchandise store) for an unspecified number of users, it is difficult to grasp user's needs since wide variety of user groups exist.
Further, the prior art is a technique that automatically makes setting of the terminal in accordance with its use environment and, therefore, cannot grasp functions that the user expects the terminal to provide.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and an object there of is to provide a technique for estimating functions that user expects a multifunction terminal at some installation location to provide.
To solve the above problem, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multifunction terminal that transmits predetermined information to an operating information estimation apparatus that estimates operating information relating to an execution state of functions provided in the multifunction terminal based on information received from the multifunction terminal, comprising: a requested information acquisition section that acquires requested information relating to requirements of a user for the multifunction terminal; and a requested information transmission section that transmits the requested information acquired by the requested information acquisition section to the operating information estimation apparatus at a first predetermined timing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating information estimation apparatus comprising: an environment information acquisition section that acquires environment information relating to an installation location of a multifunction terminal; an operating information acquisition section that acquires operating information relating to an execution state of functions provided in the multifunction terminal; an analysis section that performs regression analysis with the environment information acquired by the environment information acquisition section set as an explanatory variable and the operating information acquired by the operating information acquisition section set as a criterion variable; and an operating information estimation section that estimates the operating information corresponding to given environment information based on a result of the analysis made by the analysis section.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating information estimation method comprising: an operating information acquisition step that acquires operating information relating to an execution state of functions provided in a multifunction terminal; an environment information acquisition step that acquires environment information relating to an installation location of the multifunction terminal; an analysis step that performs regression analysis with the environment information acquired in the environment information acquisition step set as an explanatory variable and the operating information acquired in the operating information acquisition step set as a criterion variable; and an operating information estimation step that estimates the operating information corresponding to given environment information based on a result of the analysis made by the analysis section.